


I Wish You Had Run Away With Me

by Ren_of_the_Night



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Childhood Trauma, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_of_the_Night/pseuds/Ren_of_the_Night
Summary: Catra's little sister shows up, Glimmer already hates her.
Kudos: 6





	1. Home sweet crazy home

I looked out onto the green fields from the cliff I was sitting on. It was peaceful for the first time, I smiled then turned around to walk down back to the ground. I walked across the bright green grass feeling the softness of it between my toes. I walked down the slope of the cliff and started walking towards the Whispering Woods. When I heard two voices behind me, I figured it was another family celebrating the defeat of Horde Prime. But when I listened to the conversation I realized they were talking about me.

“But look at her hair! It’s golden like her’s, and she has ears and a tail it _has_ to be her!” I heard one of them say, then the other one spoke

“I still don’t think it’s her but go ask her for her name, that will solve the issue!”

I heard a set of foot steps walking toward me, then felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn’t turn around but did stop walking.

“Hey, I know this will sound crazy, but is your name Leo?” One of the girls asked me cautiously.

I smiled recognizing the voice and turned around to face the girl. “Hi Adora.” I said smiling.

She smiled and hugged me then turned around to face the other girl. “See Catra? I told you it was her!”

I looked at Catra and smiled “You really didn’t recognize your own sister?”

She rolled her eyes “To be fair we look nothing alike, and it has been awhile. Where were you anyway!? you just disappeared!” She asked me walking up to me.

I looked away “I’ll tell you later.” I told them both as Adora walked back over to Catra. Adora nodded while Catra eyed me trying to figure out what was wrong. She started to open her mouth to ask me when suddenly a girl dressed in purple and pink, and a boy with a crop top shirt on appeared out of nowhere next to them. Catra and I both jumped in shock, while Adora just laughed at us.

The girl looked at me then to Adora and Catra “Hey, who’s this?”

Catra looked at me “Told you we look nothing alike.” She said crossing her arms, while I stuck out my tongue at her and laughed.

Adora shook her head at us then looked to the girl and boy “Glimmer, Bow, meet Leo, Catra’s little sister.” then she turned to me “Leo meet Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon and Bow.”

Glimmer smiled and dipped her head for a second “Nice to meet you, Leo.”

Bow looked me up and down then said in shock “You two really look nothing alike, how are you two even sisters!?”

I ignored him and looked to Glimmer and smirked “I’m not bowing to royalty.”

She looked somewhat shocked while Bow had a look of realization on his face. “And now I see it.”

I looked at Bow and smiled when Glimmer cleared her throat to get our attention.  
I shifted my gaze to her “Yes Glitter?” I asked her while I could see Catra trying not to laugh behind her.  
Glimmer glared at me “Great! Another Catra!” She yelled, annoyed then threw her hands up and stormed off towards the woods with Bow trailing after her.  
I smiled at Catra who was cracking up by this point “What do you call her?” I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the side of the cliff.  
She looked at me “Sparkles, to be fair she called me ‘Horde Scum’ first.”  
I smiled and looked to Adora who had walked over to Catra and was trying to hide her laughter. “I forgot how crazy you two are together.” she said to both of us while grabbing Catra’s hand and leaning her head against her shoulder.

I looked at both of them and smiled mischievously “Something you wanna tell me?” I asked them still smiling  
They both blushed and looked at each other, before Adora spoke “Nope, nothing.”  
I smirked and pushed myself off the wall “Uh huh, sure.” I smiled at them and started walking towards them when Glimmer appeared out of nowhere with Bow. I yelped in shock and jumped in the air “Why do you always have to do that right in front of me!?” I hissed at Glimmer while she laughed.  
“Awww the kitty get scared?” she asked me still laughing.  
I looked at everyone to see them laughing as well, I laughed and held out my hand to Glimmer. “Truce?”  
She smiled and shook my hand “Truce, now c’mon unless you want to walk back to Brightmoon.”

Everyone grabbed her shoulders or held her hand, I looked at them confused, still holding her hand.  
“What are you talk-.” was all I could get out before suddenly we were inside a giant hallway in a castle.  
Everyone looked around before Bow looked at me happily “Welcome to Brightmoon!”  
I just looked around while leaning against a wall and trying not to vomit. “Why? Just why?” I asked her glaring daggers.  
She smiled “Perks of being a princess, now c’mon I’ll show you your room.” she told me grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall.  
I looked back to see Catra waving at me and laughing while I mouthed “Save me!” to her. She just laughed harder with Adora now joining in on the laughing, I looked back forwards. “Why did I get stuck with these idiots!?” I thought to myself rolling my eyes.


	2. Castle Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wants to kill Leo, Leo finds a weird picture.

As we went down the hall I could see beautiful murals and giant doors the size of trees. I looked at Glimmer to see her smiling proudly and looking for a certain door, I smiled happily.  
“This is incredible!” I thought to myself looking around at the murals of all different colors and scenes. I then locked eyes on a small picture, in a frame unlike all of the murals I’d seen. I could hear Glimmer droning on about the castle’s history, I looked at her quickly then back to the painting it was small, square, and about a foot above my head on the wall. It was a painting of a sliver tiara with black, red, and green jewels in it. I noticed behind it I could see what kind of looked like hinges, I was about to try and move it when Glimmer yanked me into a room.

I whipped around to yell at her to “lay off my arm” when I noticed the room we were in. I gasped and looked around the room to see a waterfall, a bathtub, crystals, lots and lots of crystals, some small windows, a dresser, but most importantly two beds. One small white one hanging from the ceiling with white floating steps leading up to it. And the other one on the ground in front of it, it looked like a giant, fluffy, soft, pink, cloud. I glanced at Glimmer to see her looking around the room in disappointment and worry.   
She turned to look at me sadly “I’m sorry it’s not that big and that it’s so badly put together it’s a spare room we rarely use.”  
I looked at her in complete shock and disbelief “Are you kidding me!?” I asked her with a huge smile on my face “This is incredible! But why are there two beds?”  
She was about to answer when the door slammed open to reveal an annoyed Catra being dragged in the room by Adora. “Let go of me!” Catra half yelled half laughed at Adora.

Adora let go of her arm laughing and smiling, I watched trying not to laugh as Catra shook out her arm and mumbled something under her breath, most likely curses. I smiled and laughed at them, then turned to look back at glimmer.  
She sighed and shook her head at us then looked back at the beds. “As I was saying you and Catra will be sharing a room for now.”  
Me and Catra looked at each other and then looked back to the beds, both thinking the same thing. We both yelled “Mine!” as we sprinted towards the floating one. I was falling behind her by about a foot when I got an idea, would she kill me? Probably, would I win the bed? Most likely.

I took a deep breath through my nose before speeding up, and then jumping onto her back, launching myself into the air. I could hear Glimmer laughing, Adora running over to Catra in concern, and Catra cursing me out. I grabbed the side of the bed and swung my leg over the side, and climbed in. It was so soft it felt like a cloud, and was nice and small so I could curl up in it. I turned around and peered down to see Adora trying to help Catra up while she shrugged her off and insisted she was fine. She was flicking her tail in annoyance and brushed herself off before looking up at me.

She growled before starting to curse me out “You little cheater! You fuckin jumped on me like I was a fucking stool!”   
I just laughed at her, then with a moment of pure pettiness I said cheerfully “I win!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated weekly (hopefully) the next chapter will probably be a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow this was one weird start but i wanna know what you think about Leo and the story in general so far!


End file.
